Sofiel
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: A story on how Michael's daughter Sofiel falls in love with Lucifer. This story is written by anna3311234 not by me so I do not own Sofiel
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written by Anna3311234 I'm just posting it for her, Sofiel is also hers.**

Sofiel sat on a fluffy cloud that over looked earth this spot was on the very edge of heaven, most angels never came here. Sofiel came here for peace and quiet, and to be away from all the others. Sofiel was not like other angels, she was one of the quite children, and she preferred to listen then to speak. While the others would play Sofiel would have her nose in a book, her mind thirsted for knowledge. Sofiel preferred to be in her only little world that to be fighting with the other young little angels. She was also the daughter of Michael, and the angel of nature, she loved flowers beautiful trees, she has even helped her father on earth with some of the flowers on earth. Sofiel was beautiful in every way she was pure, here wings where pearl white and shined like the sun, her hair straight and black as night, her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

Sofiel looked down at the dying magnolia flower in her hands, she cupped her hands around the flower brought it to her mouth and blew into her hand until a soft light glowed from her hands. When she opened her hand the dead flower was now beautifully white and the sweet smelling sent of the flower filled her nose.

"You're getting better at that" A voice said from behind her. Sofiel jumped and turned around.

"Sorry i didn't mean to startle you" Lucifer commented. Sofiel smiled and said in a sweet voice.

"That's quite alright Lucifer, you just surprised me is all" Lucifer smiled his blinding smile.

"May i see?" He asked pointing the flower in her hand.

"Of course" She said as she handed him the delicate flower/

Lucifer studied the flower for a moment the muttered a few words that Sofiel didn't catch, and then there was a flash.

Lucifer smiled and handed the flower back to her,

"What did you do to it?" She asked curiously.

"Well I made it to where that flower will die and it will show you mood, try it think of something happy" Lucifer smiled Sofiel closed her eyes and pictured her father's face in her mind ,because nothing brought her more happiness than to see her father happy and smiling, the flower bloomed in her hand and looked very healthy.

"How...how did you do that?" Sofiel gasped.

"It's one of my many tricks" Lucifer smiled. Sofiel threw her arms around his neck and whispered.

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"Your most welcome Sofiel, so what are you doing here all alone?" He laughed.

"I prefer to be alone, Zachariah and the others don't play fair, and are very rude so i just stay away instead of causing drama and fights" Sofiel frowned.

"Sofiel don't let them push you around, your stronger than that, do i need to tell your father about this?" Lucifer's smile disappeared.

"NO!" Sofiel almost shouted grabbing his arm.

"I don't want father to fight my battles, the others are just mad because when we train or battle I can put almost all of them on the backs within a minute, so they make fun of me because am a freak. I am not like the others" She explained as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Hey" Lucifer said in a soft voice. He cupped her cheek in his hands and wiped the tear with his thumb and made her look him in the eyes.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are different because you're not, if anything you're the most amazing angel among us Sofiel, your one of a kind. Your beautiful, strong and extremely smart, don't let anyone tell you any different, you here me?" Lucifer said.

"Yes Lucifer" Sofiel said softly.

"Come here" He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"So when do you start your new project with father Sofiel?" Lucifer asked.

"When dinosaurs are longer there" She replied curling up to his side.

"Yes where supposed to be taking care of that real soon" He laughed. Sofiel looked up at Lucifer and saw one of his beautiful smiles, most people would think that since Lucifer was an archangel that he was ruthless warrior, or a mindless solider, but really he had the kindest heart, and has the brightest grace in all of heaven. Really he was nothing but a big teddy bear. But if you where to get on his bad side or piss him off you'd wish you were never born. Lucifer nudged Sofiel shoulder and said.

"Do you want to see who can make the biggest Mountain?" Sofiel giggle and nodded her head.

"Well come on, let's go see who will win my dear" Lucifer spread his wings and jumped off the cloud with Sofiel at his side as they made the way down to earth.

What the two didn't know is that they were being watched the whole time.

"So you really think that she is his mate father?" Michael asked.

"Oh no my son I don't think I know. Sofiel's grace shines so much brighter when he is near and she brings comfort to him, they are truly made for each other. Don't you think so?" God smiled as he asked Michael.

"Of course I have no objection, as long as he treats her right they have my blessing" Michael replied.

"Good" God smiled again.

"It won't be long now and they'll realize how much they mean to each other" God looked over to Michael.

"Well i can only wish the best for them both" Michael laughed. God smiled and said,

"So can I my son so can I"


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out Lucifer ended up making the biggest mountain with a giant earth quake which is why Sofiel's looked small compared to his.

"Come on that's not fair! Mine looks downright puny!" Sofiel whined. Lucifer had the biggest smile on his face that she has ever seen.

"Aw Sofiel it's not that bad" He laughed.

"Ok you know what? All hail the mighty morning start, you have beaten me, you win!" Sofiel laughed.

"So what's my prize?" He grinned stepping closer to her.

"Whatever you see fit oh great Morning Star" Sofiel shrugged. Lucifer step even closer. Sofiel could almost feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"And what if I told you I wanted a kiss, would I be denied of my prize then?" Sofiel hart Skipped a beat herring Lucifer say he wanted a kiss as his prize made her cheeks turn light pink.

"Or course you would not be denied of your prize, you won fair a square" Sofiel swallowed nervously. With that Lucifer step forward and said,

"Well then I think it's time for me to collect my prize then" He said as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. The sudden touch of Lucifer lips upon hers sent an electric current threw her body, like electricity. Lucifer deepened the kiss and felt a tremor ripple through his body feeling her lips against his. Sofiel ran her fingers through his hair tugging gently making Lucifer pull her tighter against his chest. Lucifer deepened the kiss even more. Not wanting to push the other too much they finished their kiss pecking each other's lips softly, once, twice and again before letting themselves catch their breath.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it was only a matter of time until you too ended up playing tonsil hockey!" Gabriel yelled enthusiastically. The voice made Sofiel and Lucifer jump and separate immediately.

"Gabriel?!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"What? Father is looking for you so he sent me to get you, he needs to speak with you" Gabriel said innocently.

"Ok I'll be there shortly" Lucifer stiffened.

"Sure you will. Just don't take to long" Gabriel rolled his eyes before disappearing. Lucifer turned to Sofiel and said,

"I am sorry i must go"

"It's alright I understand, now go before you get in trouble" She said giggling. Lucifer turned to leave then thought twice. He gently grabbed both sides of Sofiel's face and pulled her to him and kissed her once more, once he broke the kiss he said,

"Now I can go" He smiled.

"Hurry back" Sofiel giggled again.

"Always" He whispered and then he was gone. Moments later Lucifer appeared outside of his father's study, he knocked on the door

"Come in Lucifer" God called out. He opened the door and walked in. God was sitting behind his grand desk.

"Take a seat. I have something to tell you" God pointed to the seat in front of the desk. Lucifer sat down and clasped his hands together. God looked up cleared his throat.

"So how do you Sofiel get along?" He questioned.

"We get along just fine father" Lucifer said fidgeting in his seat with nerves.

"Good because I am sending you two on a mission on earth, you're going to help her make different plans and flowers make sure everything goes ok" God stated.

"Yes father" Lucifer said.

"Lucifer is anything else going on between you and Sofiel that I should know about?" God held back a smirk. Lucifer's eyes widened not knowing what to say.

"I...um..." He cleared his throat.

"I have...I've recently started to develop feelings for her, she more than a friend to me father...and I...am not sure how to tell her that…" Lucifer swallowed nervously.

"Plus your worried about Michael getting mad?" God smiled.

"Yes father...that too…" Lucifer muttered.

"Well I couldn't be happier that my beautiful Sofiel has you dear brother!" Michael exclaimed. Lucifer jumped at the sound Michaels voice.

"Relax my son all is well" God laughed sensing his nervousness.

"Gabriel told me he caught you two making out when he when to get you, I have to say is it's about time!" Michael laughed.

"What are you talking about brother?" Lucifer asked confused.

"Oh come on Luci we all have noticed how close you two have been getting, I say it was about time you made a move!" Gabriel laughed.

"Gabriel you're not helping brother" Michael scolded him.

"And plus I caught you two kissing!" Gabriel added ignoring Michael's comment.

"I...well..." Lucifer panicked.

"Alright that's enough boys you've had your fun" God smiled while laughing at his two sons teasing Lucifer.

"Well I just want to tell you brother you have my blessing, but if you hurt her in anyways there will be consequences is that understood?" Michael stated. Lucifer swallowed loudly and nodded his head in understanding. Gabriel is in the corner laughing is ass off.

"Over protective dad much Mikey?" He laughed. Michael just smiled towards his brother and said,

"Yep pretty much"

"Ok my sons you made your point, you may leave now" God smiled.

"Later Luci" Gabriel yelled before he disappeared.

"Good luck brother" Michael laughed

"You're gonna need it" He added then he was gone.

"Did you know that Sofiel was your intended mate?" God looked at Lucifer.

"I had a suspicion but I was not quite sure father" Lucifer said shocked. God sighed and said,

"Well she is, you two complete each other in every way. Sofiel is truly a gift in heaven just as you are my son"

"Thank you father" Lucifer smiled.

"Do you want to Bond with Sofiel Lucifer?" God asked seriously. Lucifer looked his father in the eyes and spoke.

"Yes more than anything. Sofiel means everything to me, I just don't think she realizes it yet"

"Well true love can be blind, but have faith my son I am sure you'll find a way to tell her how much she means to you" God smiled.

"I hope I can" Lucifer said.

"You better because i would love to see my granddaughter smiling more"

"Yes father" Lucifer nodded.

"You may go now Lucifer. Will you please tell Sofiel to come see me, I must tell her of her mission to earth and who will be accompanying her" God requested.

"Yes father" Lucifer smiled before he disappeared back to Sofiel.


End file.
